


DeCIPHER your heart

by KristoFreaKshow



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst and Drama, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Angst and Romance, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Comfort/Angst, Consensual Kink, F/F, F/M, Heavy Angst, Heavy BDSM, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23457832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristoFreaKshow/pseuds/KristoFreaKshow
Summary: A demon questions his fascination with a trans girl's body and realizes he's began to care for her.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Original Female Character(s), Gideon Gleeful/Mabel Pines, Gideon Gleeful/Pacifica Northwest, Pacifica Northwest/Mabel Pines
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	DeCIPHER your heart

freak   
Freak  
FrEaK  
FREAK  
FREAK  
FREAK  
FREAK

"Screw it all! They won't be laughing soon enough."  
A boy around middle school age was alone in the forest. Wearing his mother's heels and a table cloth wrapped around his waist as a skirt. The words repeating in his head causing his mascara to run down his pale cheeks which had gone red from the heat boiling up inside him for how he had been treated. Wanting them to know his pain. His hands shook as he lit the candles one by one. He began reciting the chant. His voice getting louder as suddenly there was a flash of white. Everything around him was monochrome. Suddenly there was a flash of triangle shaped light and the sound of laughter echoing in his mind. An eye erupted from the light before it's triangular form came with it, appearing like bricks at the bottom, with a bow tie and top hat adorning it, and arms and legs spreading out of it.  
"Oh, ho ho! It is good to be back! The name's Bill Cipher. What are you; some kind of child, drag queen wannabe? Just kidding I know who you are Joanne!"  
The being joked as it looked down at little Johnathan.  
"Joanne?"-  
"Oh, right! You haven't figure that out yet! Anyway, what did you summon me for? Wanna make a deal?"  
Bill asked curiously looking the confused boy over, finding him rather cute and amusing.  
"Actually... yes. I want all the kids at my school to die. I was thinking a fire, something that will look like a freak accident, can you help with that?"  
He asked the demon seriously.  
"You bet! I like your style! So is it a deal then?"  
He asked, his hand erupting in blue flames.  
"What's In it for you? What do I have to do?"  
He hesitated.  
"I don't know yet! I'll be keeping an e y e on you till I decide! You're different, I like you kid! Just my style!"  
The young boy trembled a bit when he turned red but as he turned back, Johnathan went ahead and shook his hand.  
"Good choice kid! By the way, have a little parting gift! We'll meet again very soon! Remember: reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold, BYE!"   
And with a flash he was gone. Johnathan looked at his reflection in the pond. He had on a sparkly golden dress, rose gold wedges, his nails were painted pink. It felt... right.  
"Thank you, Bill."

Middle school caught up in flames, not a single survivor.

I'm so glad you stayed home sick Johnathan!

Why don't I feel guilty, I feel giddy, I feel... warm. What the Hell are you doing to me Bill?~  
We'll meet again, very soon.


End file.
